Episode 155
Episode 155 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * New broadcasting software. * The entire solar system is a lie. * The beating of a dead kangaroo, continuing the Atheist Roo saga. * Gail finally fucks Jesus. * Crazy Craigslist Ads. Videos Played # Episode 1: Paul In Nature # I christian anonomouse # Planets don't exist # The sheep dog Vs a flying monkey # Gail's New Book (not found) Start Of The Show The peasants played a video of PaulsEgo visiting nature. They then began the show with an announcement that they were switching from OBS to a new format which allows more customization. They brought on the creepy t-shirt guy. No one could hear him because Ben is trash and can't figure out how to get his new broadcasting software to play Skype audio. But, right after that was written, they fixed it. Ben is slightly less trash now. They briefly discuss the doctrines of TJism. Afterwards, Ben kicks T-shirt guy even though we could hear him. Ben is clearly Satan. They went into a Troll or Not a Troll video about an obvious troll wearing a piece of notebook paper pretending to be a "Christian Anonymous" trying to destroy the "jew", Bill Maher. The peasants ended the video because it was boring. They had to take a break due to technical bullshit but were able to return. They then went into the Crazy People Segment. First on the chopping block was a guy who doesn't believe in Pluto. They briefly then discuss Donald Trump's plan to buddy up with Vladimir Putin. They return to the video where the guy reveals that planets in general are a complete hoax. He then tries to pick out the "flaws" in a CG model of the planet Saturn as his trump card. They try to get Creepy Shirt Guy back on the podcast. They then played a video about some guy who tried to refute some spam email threatening that Shillary Clinton is on her way to the White House and our only savoir is Tronald Dump, who is apparently also the only person named Donald in the entire world. Ben calls out shirt guy for not talking when he went to great lengths to make it possible. They take some time to make fun of Creepy Shirt Guy and how he smoked some pan with Caiden Cowger. They decided to take a brief break. Middle Of The Show They returned to the show and discussed future guests of the podcast and the concept of PaulsEgo shirt. TJ announced that Paul and himself would have a role in a Creationist Cat video. TJ commented that CC is into some kinky shit and while he doesn't enjoy fucking cats, he would make an exception. The peasants then go on to beat a dead kangaroo with another Devon Tracey discussion on some Twitter post he made asking TJ to fight him in Germany and then pretty much confirms himself as a horrible racist. TJ describes an experience with an AiU fan over Twitter. Ben then plays an excerpt of a Google hangout between Canadian Atheist and the fanboy of AiU. The entire hangout was just some condescending English douche trying to debate an inexperienced fan in an attempt to indirectly show up the peasants. Ben commented they tried to get Roo's fan on the show but he refused. TJ jokes that Scotty may secretly be the man behind the Roo. TJ then reveals himself to hate all Inuit peoples. End Of The Show Next was a video and Gail's next book. Apparently Zack Knight has been giving her more trouble and keeping her from spreading the truth on the internet but luckily Jesus was there to help. In return, Gail's next masterpiece with feature a scene of her and the lord and saviour getting it on as a reward. TJ regrets that they can't have an episode where Gail debates The Vigilant Christian. They then feature a scene from the private show. The peasants then move onto Crazy Craigslist Ads. * The first ad was someone looking to fuck Paul's cyst * The second was Benpai telling us about his life. * The third was for an incredibly manly bike. * The fourth was for a pretty curvy guy. * The fifth a scat fetish. The entire chatroom nearly imploded. * The sixth was a stoner who likes to party looking for young girls. * The seventh was for a guy who was specifically not looking for STDs and wanted his nipples sucked. * The eighth was a Florida man looking for oral sex in public. Ben suspected it was TJ, but he has much better grammar than this guy. * Ninth was an ad read by Creepy Shirt Guy looking for a chub. It was probably written by him. Zaunstar was in the chat and the peasants suggested he should read some ads on the show sometime. * Tenth was an Italian man trying to fuck a pregnant woman. Eh? Eh? The finished up the show and advised that the fans remember to smoke pan everyday. Trivia * Scotty reveals himself as a worshipper of TJ. He commented TJ's idea of heaven is pretty fucked up. * Scotty also revealed himself as a Pacifist, to which the chat responded "Pacifist? More like pussyfest." * TJ Is a victim of battered woman syndrome and stays in a committed relationship with Ben even though Ben beats him. * The Captain Planet villains only pollute because their parents are dead. The planeteers then piss on their graves. * Mr. Repzion was being unfunny in the chat for much of the show. * Saturn is the size of a car, which is also the size of a small moon, which is slightly larger than a star. * Scotty believes Windows 10 is secret Illuminati shadow gubmint spyware. * All people in West Virginia are mutants. * Being older makes you an objectively smarter person. * Mario is a two pump chump. * Lorey McBride drugged TJ and made him rape Creationist Cat. Quotes *''"Did you guys know that nearly 100% of all Igloo robberies are committed by Eskimos?"'' - TJ, stating why all Eskimos should be killed. *''"Oh, sorry. Ben has AIDS"'' - Scotty Kirk. *''"That's right, you're a CANCER. Well im the chemo, bitch"'' - TJ giving Scoopy a hard time. *''"The harder you pull the jowls..."'' - All of you need to know about TJ's relationship with PaulsEgo. *''"Anal hooks"'' - TJ Kirk *''"Hitler?"'' - TJ's answer which reveals he's been reading way too much of the DP Wiki. *''"Wanna know how long Devon's been doing podcasts? Before you could even spell your name!"'' - Scotty's obscure reference only sci-fi nerds will understand. *''"God! I hate the INUSHITS"'' - TJ being a racist. *''"What's faggy about suckin' dick?"'' - Part of the private show segment. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests